Up All Night
by EvenDevilsCry
Summary: Minako can't sleep because she doesn't know what to do. So she goes to talk to her best friend, Junpei, and she thinks she made a mistake. Now a twoshot. JunpeixFeMC Small spoiler for Chidori if you haven't gotten there yet. M for sexytimes and cursing.
1. Questioning?

_UGH,_ I thought, lying on my bed in the dead of frickin' night. _What do I do . . . ?_

Okay. We need some back-story. Lately, my best-friend status with Junpei is making me second guess myself. What started out as a simple (not so innocent) friendship is turning into a (still not so innocent) . . . something else.

Like, it was never completely "just friendship" to start with. There were always a few touches out of playful spite . . . and stuff like that. Neither of us thought anything of it. It was just the way we were, y'know?

But lately . . . I've been feeling _more_ than I should. It's like . . . (out of no other way to explain it at the moment) _I like him now. A lot._

So now I'm lying in bed, wondering what the hell I should do about it. It's like one-thirty in the morning; thank God tomorrow (err, today) is Sunday.

PLUS I have all these other people after my ass! Akihiko, Aigis probably, Shinji, I'm sure, Theo, even Ken for God's sake! My life's a goddamn mess.

I needed to talk to him. I pulled out my phone and texted Junpei. I was sure as hell he wasn't sleeping. He was probably playing Innocent Sin. I got a reply as soon as I sent it.

_What's up, Mina?_

**Talk?**

_Doors open._

I sighed. It's now or never, Mina. Grow some balls.

I knew any other girl (save Aigis) that went to the boys' floor in the middle of night would be subjected to Mitsuru's "execution". But I've never been scared of the senior, so I go anyway. I don't think she notices.

I trotted down the stairs to Junpei's room and slipped in with the grace of a cinder block. I tripped over myself embarrassingly and fell on my face with an "Ow, dammit." Junpei got up and closed the door, stepping over me trying to hold in his laughter.

"Haha, Jun. Go ahead and laugh at my failure." I muttered sarcastically, jumping up and sitting on his bed across the room. He only smiled and strode over to sit next to me.

"What's on your mind, Mina?" Junpei asked me, resting his hand on my thigh. I sighed.

"Jun . . . I'm so fucking confused." I groaned and let myself fall back into the comforting smell of his duvet. "There's so many things I'm not sure of . . . and others I definitely am." I looked up at him, my eyes lost. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Junpei's eyes softened and he didn't look away from mine. After a moment of silence, he scooped me into his arms for a warm embrace. My arms instinctively rested around his neck, my hands playing with his short hair.

"That's not the leader I know." He pulled away some to stare into my eyes again. "What's wrong, Mina? Seriously." I hid my face in his neck and sighed deep.

"I've been having . . . err, mixed feelings about everyone around me." I looked around his room as I spoke. It was nothing special; clothes and magazines strewn everywhere (most gamers, a few are skin mags) with a floor you couldn't see—that helped with the fall considerably. "I've noticed a lot of people being _friendlier_ than they should be." I was going on, but Jun pulled back with a hard stare.

"Who?" I almost laughed.

"I don't want you to beat em up or anything; not like you'd be able to." He cringed. "Aki, Shinji, Aigis . . ."

"Yeah, you're right." He chuckled. "What do you mean by 'mixed feelings'? Do you like one of 'em or something?"

"Hell no." Immediate answer. "Even Ken is after my ass! Like, what the fuck?" I groaned. "This is _so messed up._" The Magician only laughed and pushed me down on his bed to lie next to him.

"So . . . what do you want me to do about it?" He asked. I smiled.

"I just want you to listen to my constant ranting so I don't feel like I'm alone here." He nodded.

"I can do that. So what did you say you were 'definitely sure of'? I guess we could start there." My eyes widened a bit. _Actually, I was hoping to get to that last._

"Ummm…" An eyebrow arched my way. I was blushing. I was _really_ hoping he would go into one of his oblivious-idiot stints and not notice the painfully obvious vibe I was giving off in waves.

Someone wasn't answering prayers today, it seems.

"Mina . . . ? What's going on?" See, Junpei's pretty much all talk when it comes to girls. He's never had a girlfriend, never been kissed or anything. Chidori was the closest he got, really; I felt like I was literally nursing him back to health after she died. We got a lot closer then. So any affection from the opposite sex is kind of unbelievable to him; he's been so hung up on the fact that he couldn't save her when there was nothing he could've done. She saved his goddamn life. He should cherish it for that.

Blushing furiously, I did the only thing I thought could get my feelings across with a better chance of not making a dumbass out of myself. I balled his shirt in my hand and pulled his face to mine. We started in each others' eyes for a moment, before I grew some balls and kissed his lips.

It lasted all of a few seconds. But it was enough to get the message across.

He pulled away, sputtering nonsense and face heated red. My eyes averted, and I decided this was a bad reaction. I muttered something along an apology and walked out of his room with the little confidence I had left, a flustered Junpei left behind.

**YOU NEVER TOUCHED THE DIAL. NOW I KNOW.**

The next day, I lay in bed screaming into my pillow. _Way to go, Mina! Now your friendship is ruined forever because of your stupid fucking feelings!_ I stayed that way for almost all of Sunday. It was noon when I realized I had promised Theo that I would take him to Iwatodai. I had to call him and apologize; I wasn't feeling too well. He only chuckled and brushed it off, saying next time is fine—whenever I have the time.

I only came down for dinner and that was very brief. I got back to my room as soon as possible so I could get back to self-wallowing in my mistake.

I felt Junpei's hot stare on my back as I ascended the stairs. I didn't acknowledge it. I couldn't.

**I'M TRAPPED IN AN HOURGLASS, HANDS PRESSED ON THE WALLS. I'VE GOT SAND FILLING TO THE NECK. HOW MUCH LONGER COULD I FALL?**

It was late at night once more, and I couldn't go to Tartarus. There's no way I could clear my mind enough to not get killed by one of them. So I just lay in bed and stared at the ceiling out of boredom. I didn't know if I should talk to Jun or not—if he would even talk to me at all.

Arbitrarily, I sent him a text.

**I'm sorry.** I got an answer after a few minutes—I didn't think I would get one.

_4 wut? U didn't do nething wrong._ I cringed at the chatspeak.

**For . . . what happened. You didn't look like . . .**

_I wuz surprised! Then you just ran off; I didn't kno wut to do._ Like an unspoken invitation, I ran down the stairs to his room and pulled his door open. He was just lying there in darkness. He looked at me, and I saw the purple under his eyes. I sighed.

The door closed softly and I straddled his legs on the bed. I studied his features, so tired and worn, and pulled him into a tight hug. I whispered into his ear. His arms looped loosely around me.

Lord, he didn't even have the strength to keep his eyes open.

We didn't say anything. We just sat together as I felt him drift to sleep. When he did, I laid him down on his pillow and kissed his forehead. I got off of him and left the room quietly.

I smiled. I felt like this had all been resolved.

_"Oh, Jun . . . God, I love you."_

I swear I saw him smile.

* * *

**A/N: God I love this :3 I hope you did! It's kind of hard to write Junpei (which is weird, considering how much like him I am) but . . . I don't know XD SONGS: _Come Home_ by Eyes Set to Kill, and _Hourglass_ by Eyes Set to Kill.**

**I'm listening to their _The World Outside _album right now-got it for Christmas :D So yeah. Reviews make me write more! *wink wink nudge nudge***


	2. Caught in the Act, I Suppose

I sat on the railing outside the Iwatodai dorm we were all so fond of. It's been a while since my talk with Junpei, and we _were_ going out . . . I guess. I mean, no one knew about it. We hadn't bothered to tell anyone, thinking it didn't really matter whether they knew or not. Jun was sort of tentative on if we should, and I had only shrugged, not caring in the least.

I loved Junpei. His love was all that mattered to me.

I took a drag of that goddamn cigarette I was smoking and blew it out into the damp air. Damn Shinji for passing this habit to me. I shook my head and smiled, taking another drag. As I blew the smoke out of my nose, I thought, _I'm a dragon!_ Don't ask why.

Junpei came out of the large double doors, surprised at my sitting there. As I was in the middle of a drag, I exhaled the nicotine smoke into his unsuspecting face as I turned my head to face him. The brunette coughed.

"Sheesh, you seriously don't need to be smoking those, Mina. Or blowing the smoke in my face." I giggled and kissed his cheek apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Jun! I didn't mean to. Anyway, what's up? Why're you leaving the dorm on this drizzly Sunday afternoon?" Jumping off of the stone rail, I stomped out the cig and turned back to my boyfriend—god, I love the sound of that. He only shrugged and came down the steps to stand next to me.

"Nothing really; I was just going to find something to do." His eyes slithered over to look at me suggestively, at which I smirked. I gripped his hand and started dragging him to the train.

"Well, then let's find something!" Coming to a halt for a moment, making him run into me, I whispered softly in his ear, "or some_one._" Then I dragged him once more, like nothing had happened. I knew he was blushing furiously, and it brought a goofy smile to my face.

**WHAT A CRIME, SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CRIME . . . **

So, we didn't really end up doing much. We went to Mandragora for a little bit, singing and such. Then we made our way over to Escapade (after some careful persuasion) and the bartender I was so fond of made us a few drinks, though wary, and I thanked her smoothly.

Turns out, Junpei can't hold his alcohol as much as I had assumed. He only had half a bottle of beer, too. I myself had a delicious cocktail of Cointreau, white rum, lemon juice, and ice, namely an XYZ. Usually a term for the end, but this was only the beginning. I smiled wryly at the irony, and thanked the bartender before helping Junpei with an arm around the waist, trying to get home before midnight.

It also turns out that Junpei can get really horny when inebriated. I realized this while on the almost empty train back to the mainland, as Junpei cornered me against the train's door and kissed me hard, his hands searching and never resting in one place. My hands held his body as close to me as he could get while still clothed. After a moment I did decide to humor him for a while, and jackets were tossed, shirts were unbuttoned, and pleasure was dished out to both parties.

It would be a while on the train; we _were_ at the end of the line, and we wouldn't get there until around five minutes shy of midnight. Darting my eyes to my watch for a moment while my tongue was battling with my boy's, I saw that that wouldn't be for another . . . twenty to twenty-five minutes? I smirked into the next kiss; this would be a great train ride.

I trailed down Jun's neck and paused briefly to suck on his jugular, not forgetting to bite down a little—he had a biting thing, after all, and it was intensified moreso when he was drunk. Made it more exciting. He groaned loudly, running one hand up and down my side, the other massaging my breast over my bra. Making a sound of appreciation, I started down further, feeling his abdominal muscles ripple as I unceremonially fell to my knees; I may not have been _drunk-_drunk, but I did feel a comfortable warmness come over me.

I glanced up to look Junpei in the eye. There was confusion, a hell of a lot of lust, and a hazy grin on his lips. I only smirked. I worked the zip on his pants and managed to quickly pull them down, taking down his boxers as well. His cock sprung out and I licked my lips. I gained eye contact with him again, and kept it, forcing him to watch me as my pink tongue flicked out and tentatively licked his head, my hand squeezing a little harshly at the base, I could tell he liked it—hell, he probably loved it.

It made it even more exciting in such a public place; trains, where anyone could step on or walk off at any stop, move to any other car whenever they wanted. The adrenaline of getting caught, or of someone secretly watching their sexual escapade, was absolutely _thrilling._ I knew it. Jun knew it. It was an unspoken truth, almost.

I became bolder and soon took as much as I could into my mouth. Jun groaned wantonly and leaned against the train wall for support, his other hand twisting into my hair, which now was in much disarray. He almost hesitantly pushed my head forward, trying to get me to move faster. I almost laughed and pulled off for just a moment.

"You're not going to break me, baby. You can be as _rough_ and _demanding_ as you want." My voice was husky and seductive, and Junpei's features became more . . . sinister, you could say. I definitely turned him on more, and so I went back to my task of sucking him off. My head bobbed up and down, my tongue working his length as well, and his noises were turning me on just as much, if not more, than he was now. I moaned around his dick softly and the vibration caused his penis to jump in my mouth; oh, so he liked that?

I went on in that kind of fashion, moaning, occasionally raking my teeth up his cock, and he started fucking my mouth, his hand holding my head in one place. I happily obliged, keeping my throat as open as I could, but I still gagged a few times. His sounds got more desperate, calling my name softly, and his thrusts more erratic as he neared the precipice of release. One more well-placed lick, one more loud encouraging moan to bring him over that edge, and he came long and hard into my mouth.

I kept as much in my mouth as I could, some trailing down my chin, and when he finished, I showed him my prize and swallowed it all (it was surprisingly bitter, but it wasn't unpleasant) then wiping the small bit on my chin onto my finger and sucked it off, looking wantonly into his eyes, which were wide in shock. I leisurely stood before him and kissed him, pulling his face toward my own, my fingers gripping his jawline.

Junpei took control. He pushed me against the door and kissed me passionately again. The kiss was full of lustful intent, and his hands once again wandered, slipping under my skirt and thumbing the material of my panties. The impatient hands pulled the material aside to reveal to them my pussy, and began to play with me teasingly. I squirmed under the feather-light touches, pressing against his hands impatiently.

"Fuck, J-Junpei~" I moaned into the otherwise empty car, pleading and whimpering. He seemed to give into my pleads, as his ministrations became more apparent. He teased my clit, flicking it quickly and _barely, __**just barely**_ pushed one finger into my cunt. I groaned and worked Junpei's neck with his mouth a bit more, getting him to make some more of those delicious sounds from before. Now, he decided to speak.

"God, Mina. You're so fucking wet." He looked at me, observing my flushed face, sweating body, and more than ready pussy, and drawled drunkenly, "You're a dirty girl, aren't you? A slut, maybe?" I smiled, a dirty grin that called for more, but only if he asked. My arms looped around his neck.

"Only for you, Jun." Our lips molded together one more, and as he started pumping three fingers into my wet pussy, we both heard the conductor man speak over the PA system, saying that Iwatodai wasn't that far away. I groaned, yet my drunken brunette boyfriend didn't seem to take notice, and started rubbing my clit with his thumb, in fast, hypnotizing circles that made me twitch in pleasure and moan his name a little louder than before, the bliss washing over me as a fast and sloppy orgasm came over me, Junpei's name slipping from between my lips into the quiet air of the stuffy train car. I kissed him softly and slowly got a little more decent.

_His fingers still have my cum on them . . ._ I thought kinkily. Sauntering up to him in two swift steps, he looked at me, confused. Gripping his wrist, I slipped those three fingers into my mouth and swiftly sucked the sweet juices off his appendages, smirking sexily all the while. His brown eyes were still quite surprised as he processed the movements, and I only laughed.

"You are _really_ kinky, aren't you, Mina?" Jun asked me. I nodded with a smile on my lips as the doors to the train opened.

"Yeah." Once again grabbing his hand, I pulled him out of the train and down the station's steps, starting the short trek to the dorm.

**ANOTHER YEAR ANOTHER VALENTINE, HER NAME ESCAPES ME**

Thank fucking _God _that no one was in the lounge when we got home because we were at it again. We pawed at each other, unbuttoning his shirt, reaching under mine, our lips fused together and our tongues wrestling each other in what seemed to be an eternal dance. His knee was between my legs, pushing against my lips in a delicious way, and we were both groaning each other's names maybe a little louder than we should've.

Oh well.

As we were doing things, like trying to get into each other's pants again, I heard footsteps. My mind went _OH SHI-_ but my body only shrugged and kept doing its thing. Junpei was definitely too drunk to notice the soft footsteps coming down the last flight, then abruptly stopping somewhere in the middle. I internally winced, breaking our kiss for a moment. _Please don't be Yukatard, please don't be Yukatard, __**please**__ don't be Yukatard—thank Jesus._

It was only Akihiko.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuut Yukatard came down next. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Wait, never mind. It was only Shinji. _Phew._ Funny that they came down together . . . I smiled toward them.

"Hey, guys." I grabbed Jun's hand for maybe the fiftieth time today and pulled him toward the staircase.

"Are you two—" Aki began. I smirked.

"Maybe. Are you?" His blush and Shinji's shrug were all I needed. _Knew it, hell yes. _I smiled the tiniest bit. "I see. Have fun with that, guys. 'Night." Only the older senpai acknowledged my farewell, but I didn't really care as I brought Junpei to his room.

Speaking of whom, he was starting to sober up a bit.

"Oh my God, Mina, w-we just got caught by Akihiko-senpai! Oh my God, what're we gonna do!" Blah blah blah. Typical stressed-out Junpei. Rolling my eyes, I kissed him as to shut him the hell up. When he silenced himself for a moment, I spoke.

"Calm _down, _Junpei. It'll be fine. I wouldn't count on Aki or Shinji to reveal our relationship to the world, but why would it matter if they did?" I simply shrugged and ushered him into his room.

Basically, I spoke to Jun a little more, got him into bed, and kissed him goodnight, telling him to get his rest because we sadly had school the next day. We exchanged soft 'I love you's and then I pranced off to my room, praising myself for a job well-done.

_fin.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh Jesus, I think I love DemitriDiablo for asking me for this xD S/He (profile doesn't say ._.) talked about adding more where like they get caught, and although this isn't probably what you wanted, I hope you like the sexytimes I added :D I know I do.**

**SONGS: _Guilty Beauty Love _by Vic Mignogna (lol) and _Another Year, Another Valentine_ by The OverUnder. I actually just found that band and they are awesome :) you should go look em up on YT because they're awesome.**

**Reviews are love, you guys~! 3 AND I LOVE YOU SO LOVE ME GODDAMMIT xD  
**


End file.
